


In the beginning was a light of dawning age

by Mixy_ttwara



Category: One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Idk what i'm doing, just some idea I had, maybe even less lol, the summary is shit but I promise the contents are better, this is like the first 4 manga chapters, we may never know, why are my fic's titles song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixy_ttwara/pseuds/Mixy_ttwara
Summary: He wakes up un the shores of an island he doesn't recognize.He leaves said island as a pirate.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Monkey D Luffy, Percy Jackson & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	In the beginning was a light of dawning age

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for months now, but finally decided to post it as a kinda-celebration for reaching 1000 chapters in the manga.
> 
> I wrecked my brain writing this reaaallyyyyy short thing, but I make more with the rest of the arcs cause I find the idea to be hilarious
> 
> Pls tell me I didn't copy someone's idea from somewhere else

He wakes up un the shores of an island he doesn't recognize- not that he's been in a lot of them, for that matter. He lets his feet take him along the beaten path, long grass and trees eventually giving way to small buildings and stores. A village.

He enters the first inn he can find, exhausted even if he woke up minutes ago, and thanks everyone he knows in Olympus when the owner gives him a warm plate of soup, along with the same patient smile his mum has.

The woman, Ririka, listens to him without interrupting, not doubting him once when he tells her he doesn't know where he is or how did he reach the island without a boat. Once the story is over she sends him upstairs to sleep, _tomorrow will be a new day, don't worry,_ and he's asleep before his head hits the pillow.

He spends two weeks working at the inn, not knowing where to go or what to do. Ririka and her daughter Rika welcome him with open arms and patients smiles as sweet as his mum's cookies. Still, he doesn't allow himself to accept this as his new life, conscious of the trouble that always follows him wherever he goes. 

Unfortunately, he's not wrong.

The 15th morning since his arrival he has to save Rika from a wolf whose owner apparently has Clarisse's Lamer up where the sun never shines and apparently is the son of the town's tyrant. Great.

He ends up tied to a wooden cross back to back with a guy with green hair- the only other person in town brave or stupid enough to go against the retarded blonde and his feral pet. They're told that if they can stay there for a month without eating they can leave.

He thinks it's a strange deal as he nods his agreement before shrugging to himself. _Better than battling Kronos._

The green guy, Zoro, and him spend the first few weeks of the pact drinking the water he can get from the air moisture (hey, nobody said anything about drinking) and telling each other bad jokes until Rika, the kid from the inn, sneaks in to try and give them some food.

_He has spent his first weeks there with a nagging feeling at the back of his head, one he has learned over the years not to ignore, but it is when a rubber boy around his age catches Rika before she breaks her skull against the ground when he finally allows himself to recognize the bizarre world he's been thrown into._

Luffy leaves to get Zoro's katanas while the other boy- what was his name? Bobby? Toby? _Coby-_ tries to undo the knots keeping both him and his new friend tied to the cross. The idea of telling him about Anaklusmos arrives late as the marines aim at the trio, Luffy soon arriving to play rubber human shield, katanas in hand.

They fight and they win, although he has to get creative, using slippery floors and the little bit he knows of combat training Ares' cabin ruthlessly teaches whenever they lose the flag. Anaklusmos won't harm on full-blooded mortals.

And he **won't** taint it with steel. He won't be like **him.**

_"Join my crew!" Luffy shouts, his smile as blinding as Apollo's chariot._

He hugs Rika and Ririka one last time, promising to write a lot as he jumps onto the boat.

_Percy smiles. He doesn't need to be told twice._

The town gets smaller and smaller at a constant pace, their small boat nursed away along the waves as the marines salute to them in pure gratitude.

_It's time to see the world._


End file.
